Troublesome Dangos!
by AnkoMitarashi123
Summary: What happens when Anko's favorite dango stand in Konaha stops selling dangos and starts selling cream pies!IDK YOU'LL HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT. Rated T for language.
1. No Dangos Cream Pie?

Hi Everyone who's reading!!!

This is my Anko Adventure that I mentioned on my profile

Anko is The Narrorater and is her POV(Point of view)

ENJOY=3

Today is a beautiful day, birds chirping, barely a cloud in the sky,its as if time stood still.

"Wow, today is such a sunny day," I told myself as I strolled down the street.

"I think i'll get some dangos,"I suggested.

I walked down through the city all the way to the dango stand up by the hokage's Mansion.

Im so happy that its open 24/7!!!!!!HERE I COME DANGOS!

I stepped toward the stand pulled out my wallet."Hello , ow are you on this fine day?",I said pulling out a five.

"Im not doing so good, and I'm guessing you want a dango??",said Koteng.

"Yes Please",i Said . handing him the Five dollar bill." I can't take this, for i do not have any dangos", he said with a sad face.

"What?????how come? you always have dangos??!!!!',I yelled.

"Well not for this whole year, because some stole my yearly supply of dangos.",he said.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!""PINCH ME I MUST BE HAVING A NIGHTMARE",I THOUGHT.

"Do you know who it was??I'll kick his retarded ass for you",i said.

"No that won't be necessary, i'll just sell my cream pies and see how everyone likes them""if people give good feedback, ill sell those until next year when my dango supplies ship",koteng said.

" good are these so called""cream pies""exactly?"i said with pain and curiosity in my voice.

"Well why don't you buy one?They are the same price as the dangos used to be, and besides, I definately need some feedback from my best customer"Koteng said humorously.

I was caught on the thought of being unfaithful to dangos, but at the same time I was very curious.

"ok here you go, but just one because i'm afraid that dangos won't be my favorite again",I said jokingly.

After we got done laughing, He handed me a pie. As he did I thought I crapped myself. I was sweating perfusly.

I nervously took the fork and stabbed it in the delicious looking pie. i picked up a piece and shoved it in my mouth.

"HOLY SHIT!!! This is delicious!!!!!!",I screamed.

"I new you'd like it. Its one of my best foods besides the dangos",he said.

Oh my god!! These pies were the best thing ever made!!!they even taste like dangos.

"For some reason these even taste like dangos!,"I said.

"Thats because the cream is really made from the extra dango flower and flavoring leftover from my closet",He said.

"Really?Wow this is amazing!!!May I have another one?",I said reaching into my wallet for another five dollar bill.

After I finished my two pies, I went home to get some rest.

I laid on my couch when I stepped in the door and after fifteen minutes of trying to get comfortable, I finally fell asleep.

End of Chp.1


	2. Freaky, Loopy, and Dangerous Dream

Hello! this is the second Chapter for Troublesome Dangos!!

This WHOLE Chapter takes place in Anko's Dream when she's asleep on her couch.

haha enjoy=]

"Dangos!!!!!!!Please come back!!!!!!!!!!!!I need you!!!",I yelled at the giant human-sized dangos runnning away from me

"NEVER!" "Whe serve Orochimaru!!!!!",Said the Dangos.

I sat and cried for what seemed like 5 seconds. Then I picked up a cream pie that was sitting next to me on the ground.

I took a bite of it and went"MMMM, Yummmm" when all of a sudden, A FUCKING SNAKE POPS OUT OF THE PIE AND SCARES THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!!!!!

"AHHHHH!!!WHAT THE HELL???",i SCREAMED.

"follow me or you'll die",The said snake hissed at me.

its voice was rather familiar. So I stood up and followed it. It lead me to an old shack in a random forest.

"where is this place??,"I said.

"Don't worry you'll remember sooner or later,"said the snake.

"what's that supposed to mean???,"I exclaimed.

The snake sithered in through the door and i stepped in and by accident I stepped on the snake's rear.

"Owww!!!that hurt you bitch!!",it said.

as it finished its sentence, it turned into a glob of goo and formed into a person's figure. I was a woman.

"Hello there?! want a cookie??????",She yelled.

"Your creepy",I said in a kind way.

"Don't worry about me, its you thats in trouble",she said as she pointed her palm at me.

"Bye-byez!!!",she said. Snakes flew out of her hands trying to strike at my curse mark.

I dodged over and over until I jumped behind a tree and they searched for me the wrong way down the strange path from the shelter to the woods.

_"That was close",I thought._

"Hey what was that for???all I said was you were creepy!!!!!,"I screamed. I looked back and she was gone.

I turned back around and..."Ahhh!!!",I screamed to nothing but the girl right in my face.

"watch this",she said and she grabbed a hold of her face and ripped her skin off, and then I knew...

"What do you want, Orochimaru?????????,"I screamed in his face.

"to Kill you,"He said.

I ran and ran Until I finally lost him and then I ran face first into a tree, an unusual tree.

this tree was made out of some different flavored dango.

"What Kind of dream is this???,"I asked myself.

then suddenly I changed emotion. I felt like I wanted to stab myself in the heart.

My mind was on its own, I didn't have control of my body.

I somehow reached in my Kunai kit and grabbed on out.

I started to cry as I positioned myself to Stab.

"I just want this to end!!!!!",I said as I lunged the kunai throw my heart and then...............

"AHHH!!,"I huffed and puffed as I awoke from my deep sleep.


End file.
